Donna Mangold
|path = Criminal Accomplice Abductor Human Trafficker |mo = Abduction |victims = 3 abducted |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Melora Walters Uncredited actress |appearance = X |last = The Hunt }} Donna Mangold is a member of a human trafficking ring. She appears in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background In 1993, Donna was abducted by Alex Zorgen, named "Paige" by him, and raped and tortured repeatedly by him. Eventually, she became submissive towards him and assisted him in running a human trafficking ring whose clients were serial killers. She gave birth to Alex's son Kyle, who she doted over. As an adult, Kyle also became a member of the ring. Season Ten X Donna is first seen driving up to a female jogger in the southwestern U.S. in a van driven by Alex. She catches the jogger's attention and asks for directions. When the woman gets close, Kyle hops out of the van and pulls her inside and Alex then quickly speeds off. The three then sell the woman to a client. Protection Donna approaches Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis after they were told by Kyle (who was posing as a teenage boy) that she will be picking them up after being unable to attend their "date". She drives up to the two girls in her minivan, introduces herself, and tells them to get inside. Markayla instantly complies and is followed by a reluctant Meg. The two fail to notice Donna giving them a sinister stare just before she drives off. The Hunt While Donna continues to drive, she doesn't respond to the girls when they try to talk to her. They get suspicious, and when they try to escape, Kyle appears from the backseat and knocks them out. Donna and Kyle then bring the girls to Alex's house. Later on, she asks Kyle about the girls and he replies that they are resting. Then, they bring the girls to the woods to meet Alex. When they open the trunk of the car, Markayla escapes; Alex and Kyle pursue her, but only Alex returns. Later, while Alex cuts Meg's hair and dyes it black, Donna asks him if he heard from Kyle, and he replies that he told Kyle to get rid of the body. She then wipes the tears from Meg's face and tells her not to cry before her picture is taken. Hours later, the BAU track Alex and Donna down and arrest both. When JJ and Reid try to get information from Donna, she refuses. However, JJ shows her pictures of Kyle's body and reveals that Alex had actually shot him in a fit of rage after Markayla escaped. Donna breaks down and informs her where Meg is. She is last seen giving the BAU names of the ring's clients. It is not elaborated on what becomes of her afterwards, but its safe to presume she was either incarcerated for her role in the ring's activities or possibly even institutionalized due to the abuse she suffered. Modus Operandi See section on the Human Trafficking Ring article Profile No official profile of Donna was made by the BAU, as they profiled the ring as a whole, though they briefly described her as likely being a captive who developed Stockholm syndrome following years of captivity. Known Victims *October 2, 2014, southwestern U.S.: Unnamed woman *May 1, 2015, Washington, D.C.: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis Notes *Donna is similar to Cindi Burns, an abduction victim in Season Seven - Both women developed Stockholm syndrome after being held captive and abused for several years by their captors and cooperated with them for the rest of their crimes (although the Stockholm syndrome Cindi suffered wasn't as severe as Donna's was), while their captors used the sons they mothered with them as leverage. Appearances *Season Ten **X **Protection **The Hunt Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Stockholm Syndrome Victims Category:Criminal Status Unclear Category:Human Traffickers Category:Rape Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Captives Category:Captors